1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a golf putter, and, more particularly, to a putter head construction having modifiable weight distribution and lower putter head surface configured to present an outwardly extending convex curve in orthogonal planes.
2. Description of Related Art
In the game of golf, the putter is a club which has fixed geometric and dynamic features some of which are relatively constant and others of which may require changing as the owner tries changes in putting style, unknowingly develops bad putting habits, or develops swinging variations or inconsistencies brought on by aging. For example, striking a putted ball off the center of percussion can produce a tendency favor hitting the ball right of the hole (xe2x80x9cpushxe2x80x9d) or left of the hole (xe2x80x9cpullxe2x80x9d), rather than directly along a desired line of putting. Moreover, some golfers exhibit a tendency to hitting the putting surface with the leading lower edge of the putter face producing an errant shot or bouncing the putter head off the green surface producing an offline and uncontrolled hitting force. It is desirable for any golfer to remove these tendencies or biases from the putting aspect of the game.
A given golfer may find that a tendency has suddenly arisen in the putting game to hit right or left of the hole on short putts. This undesirable tendency can be overcome by deliberately striking the ball outwardly or inwardly, as the case may be, of the center of percussion. The one-sided putting tendency problem can also be compensated for by moving the center of percussion appropriately and this will be more particularly described in connection with the present invention
It is a primary aim and object of the present invention to provide a golf putter head having means for achieving predetermined locations of the center of percussion for the head.
Another object is the provision in a putter head of a double-convex sole plate surface reducing the possibility of making scuff contact with the putting green surface.
In accordance with the described invention a plurality of separate chambers are recessed in the lower surface of the putter head in side-by-side relation, each chamber being capable of receiving a weight of predetermined size, or alternatively may remain empty. In this way, the overall weight of the putter head can be modified and the center of percussion can be selectively shifted over a predetermined range to compensate for individual tendencies to putt a ball by striking off-center.
The chambers are closed off by a cover that lockingly snaps in place securing the enclosed weights against movement. The outer surface of the cover fits smoothly with the adjacent lower surface putter head material. Moreover, the cover and adjacent head material form a first convex curve about a first center of curvature and a second convex curve about a second center of curvature where the two centers of curvature are orthogonal to one another. The double-curved putter head lower surface reduces the club head contact area that can strike the green thereby increasing reliability of not dragging on the green.